


The Little Monsters

by onthemoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted, Babysitting, Child Neglect, F/F, Family time, M/M, Sneaky children, baby arguements, baby first/second years, bipolar personality, daddy thirdyears, handful of idiot dads, silly smiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthemoon/pseuds/onthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about 4 gay couples taking care of their adopted children. Maybe one or two of them actually know what they are doing... the others know how hopeless they are but still try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They know what their doing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!!  
> It's my first story and I want it to go as good as possible.  
> This was just gonna be an introduction of all the families and how exasperated they all are of their little babies.

“Iwa-chan, he won’t listen to me!” As Kentarou continued to stare at Tooru’s pleads to eat his baby food, Hajime was watching television without a care in the world. After 10 minutes of attempted bribery to a 3 year-old, Tooru eventually gives up and just give the boy the spoon to feed himself. Eventually flopping on the couch next to Hajime.

“You’re hopeless,” Hajime takes a quick glance at Tooru, smirking at him before looking back at the television. “Maybe if you stopped trying to force stuff onto him, he might actually listen to you.” He heard Tooru sigh heavily causing him to laugh at his husband’s overdramatic attitude.

After a few minutes of silence, they both heard subtle sounds of repetitive smacks behind them. In unison, they both turned to see their son using the spoon to take out his chicken and rice and throw it onto the floor. Somehow, in the process, getting splattered food onto his clean pajamas.

Oikawa was the first to literally look like a desperate mother and run over to snatch the plate and spoon away from him. Kentaro had that same small scowl on his face looking at Tooru as if he just ruined all his fun.

“Alright guy, time for another bath,” Hajime quickly got up before Kentaro did anything else to make Tooru want to scream. Kentaro quickly stopped scowling when he looked up at Hajime and made those grabby hands to signal he wanted to be picked up. Hajime laughed a little at his son’s defiance and picked him up to go take yet another bath.

That was when Tooru noticed how much he desperately wanted, no needed a vacation.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At 2 in the morning, nothing could be better than the wails of a 2 year-old. Not only once a week, but ever since the said 2 year-old came to be a part of the family 3 months ago.

Koushi shuffled to the child’s room down the hall, while holding onto the wall to keep from falling and sleeping onto the floor. He could probably go to the room with his eyes closed (which he was) due to how frequent this has happened.

Opening the door to the child’s room and going over to their bed, putting down its protective barrier. The child was holding onto his dark green blanket and crying into it.

“Tobio, what’s wrong hun? Do you need a change? Nightmares?” Koushi whispered to his child as he rubbed slow circles into his back for comfort. As he was doing this, the boy’s cries softened to sniffles and he quickly turned to hug Koushi, wrapping his small arms around his neck. Koushi wrapped his arms around the child and they were like that for a few minutes until Tobio was able to speak through his stuffy nose.

“Nightmares,” Tobio spoke in a quiet voice, but loud enough for clear the silence in his bedroom.

“You wanna tell me about ‘em?” Koushi wanted his child to be the happiest, but these nightmares were becoming too frequent to bear. Even though Daichi was usually away when they happened, he knew how much of a toll it took on Koushi’s sleep every time.

“I promise it’s over okay. It’s not real and never will be.” Koushi continued to sooth his child until he eventually dozed off again. Settling him back down on the bed and putting the barrier back up, he tip-toed back to his room and automatically dropped back onto the bed and dozed off himself.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“BAHAHAHHAHAH!” the apartment vibrated with Tetsurou’s laughter at his son’s antics.

Kozume was currently trying to get Lev into a fresh diaper before bed, but it usually ended in Kozume giving up, Lev sleeping naked, and Tetsurou laughing about it for hours. Of course they got him in a diaper while he was still asleep, he was only 2 so potty training was still pretty difficult.

With Lev running around naked, Kozume watched him to make sure no one would have to clean the floors as late as it was.

“You shouldn’t have given him those cookies Kuroo,” Kozume gave Tetsurou a pointed look at his childish action, it was hours past Lev’s bedtime and he was still running on a sugar high. Looking back at the half naked little boy, who was pretending to be some superhero.

“You’re the one who bought the sugar cookies,” one side of his mouth slightly upturned in smirk. “They shouldn’t be laying around begging to be eaten, Kitten.” He walked over next to Kozume and ruffled his black roots and bleached blond ends. No matter how many times he asked, Kozume quietly denied ever wanted to bleach it again, still allowing it to grow out.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look, I can fly!” both parents quickly turned their heads to see the child about to jump off the back of the couch.  
Tetsurou quickly, and unnecessarily, tackled the boy and rolled off onto the couch cushions with Lev wrapped in his arms on top of him. The boy was in a fit of giggles at what Kozume thought of as the worst way to handle the situation.

He already knew they had an even longer night ahead of them.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Bokuto-san, we need to put him to sle-“

“Little man, I’m faster! Learn from your sensei!” Koutarou shouted proudly at their 2 year-old son.

All Keiji could think of was sleep….it was literally 3 in the morning.

“Daddy-sensei!” shouted Shouyou with excitement in his eyes. If it continued like this, the little boy would be at day-care and fall asleep with his face in his lunchbox.

“Oho that’s right!” Koutarou smiled proudly at his son, ruffling his sunshine colored hair.

“Bokuto-san, it’s time for be-“ Keiji made another attempt to speak, but was again cut off.

“Think you can eat more than me little man? I’d like to see you try!” he laughed challenging his son to an eating contest with as much girl-scout cookies to feed 10 troops of girl-scouts. He was too tired to even think about where all those cookies had come from in the first place.

“Me! I can! I can eat 3 billion gazillion!” Shouyou waving his hands around for emphasis.

This was getting out of hand and Keiji knew it, he had to stop them before they both got out of hand.

As soon as he saw Koutarou go inside the kitchen and out of Shouyou’s view, he followed and went behind him. As Koutarou was turned around to the counter, Keiji inwardly prayed and wrapped his arms around his husband and pushed himself against his back. He saw Koutarou’s hands freeze before grabbing the cookies and he wasn’t moving.

“Koutarou,” Keiji barely said his first name, but he knew he loved it by the way he felt him shiver. “I’ll do anything you want when Shouyou goes to bed, promise.” To finish it off he slightly squeezed him from behind and blew on his ear before walking out the kitchen silently snickering to himself.

He knew the man was contemplating on what the next move would be, but it was always the same.

“Shame, we ran out,” Koutarou walked back in feigning defeat. Shouyou instantly deflated at his father’s comment. Lord, his lip was already quivering…

“We can always get more when u come back,” Keiji already ready for his tears and hugged him to keep his tears at bay. His son would usually cry over the littlest things, especially if it involved food. “The faster you go to sleep, the less time it takes to go buy cookies.” He slightly smiled at his son to show everything was going to fine, and it worked.

“Okay! I’m gonna sleep like a big boy, I can tuck myself in too! G’night.” At that Shouyou ran off to his bedroom, leaving his parents in shock at how his sadness came and went like lightening. With a shrug, Keiji quickly walked to the bedroom to sleep before his husband remembered anything in the last 5 minutes.

Though, as soon as he hit the bed, arms were already around his waist, pulling him into a hard chest from behind. He slightly laughed, knowing he couldn’t keep the promise he made in the kitchen.

“Later, before I have to pick Shouyou up from school, I’m off anyways.” He felt Koutarou sigh in disappointment, but kiss the back of his neck and mumble a ‘fine’. 

Then there was bliss.


	2. Early Morning Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking expectedly at the child. “What do you want?”
> 
> “Food.”
> 
> “What kind of food? No more leftovers.”
> 
> “Anything.”
> 
> “Want some grass” the boy was trying to say as little as possible to his least favorite person. Tooru would have to pry the words out of him.
> 
> “No, I don’t eat grass.”
> 
> “Want some-“
> 
> “I want meat.” The child looked away as if he was telling some deep dark secret.
> 
> “Oh really?” Tooru smirked at how easy it was to get a child to speak. “What kind?”
> 
> “Chicken,” the child mumbled, only loud enough for Tooru to hear it the silent kitchen. “fried chicken.”
> 
> With a small smile, Tooru saw as the boy quickly turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks but stayed there nonetheless to watch him cook his favorite food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, I appreciate it!!  
> I want this to hopefully last at least 10 chapters, but we'll see  
> Thanks again!!

In the morning, the only person that was able to make sure Kentarou was able to get to school on time was Hajime. He only ever listened to him anyways, so that was an automatic solution. The first the adopted him, whenever Tooru tried to get him up he straight up ignored him.

Even though Kentarou still hated to get up to go to day-care, he was always happy to see Hajime anytime of the day. Wanting all his love and attention, which drove Oikawa crazy.

“Daddy,” tiny steps went the couple’s shared bed. The child went towards Hajime’s sleeping face, eventually crawling on top of him and sitting on his stomach. “Daddyyy.”  The child continued to whine and repeatedly poked and pulled on anything he could wrap his tiny fingers around. When he tried to put his whole hand into Hajime’s mouth, his father finally opened his eyes but rather sleepily.

“What is it Kyo?” mumbling under his breath so not to wake up Tooru. When he looked to the side at the window, it was obviously too dark to get up and get ready for the day. “Why are you up?”

“I’m hungry,” he pouted and looked away so he wouldn’t feel guilty about why he was hungry in the first place.

_If you had eaten your food you wouldn’t be hungry_

“That’s too bad guy, you should have eaten your food instead be mean.” Hajime tried to hide the small laugh from coming up. Even he didn’t know why Kentarou denied to follow anything that Tooru told him, sure it was hilarious, but it didn’t make sense.

“But my tummy was yelling at me to get food, please?” if anyone ever saw this boy begging, it was a miracle. He probably had more pride for himself than Tooru did.

A low rumble silence Hajime, just so he could keep from laughing.

“If you’re so hungry, then ask him to fix it,” pointing his thumb to the other side of the bed at his sleeping husband. He wanted his son to be able to confide in Tooru (he really didn’t want to get up).

With a grunt from the boy, he crawled off of Hajime and walked to the other side of the bed. Without any warning, the boy pulled Tooru’s covers off and slapped him in the face. Even Hajime couldn’t help but burst at the way Tooru shot up from the bed with the most shocked face, almost falling out the bed in the process.

Tooru shook his head around looking for whatever had caused his early more distress. He looked at Kentarou’s blank face, narrowed his eyes and the looked at the bedside clock.

“It is 7 in the morning!” Tooru felt like diving into a hole and staying there. What sane person slaps someone in their face **in their sleep**? “What? What do you want, or need, or whatever?” taking deep breaths, he calmed himself down and looked at the child next the bed.

Hajime in the meantime pretended to be asleep like the bastard he was.

“I’m hungry.” That simple sentence was enough to make Tooru want to give up.

“Should have eaten your food then,” Tooru looked at the boy challengingly. He knew Kentarou knew that he was throwing his food around just to mess with him. “and that’s not how you ask for someone to feed you now is it?” he felt a smile coming on at how much control he had over the child’s problem.

“Will you feed me?” Kentarou looked away at how embarrassing this was. This man was his only option and he was dying of starvation (that’s what all kids think is starvation right?)

Tooru stared at the boy for a second or two waiting for that rest of it, it never came. He sighed knowing that was all he would get; it was a start. He got up from his soft bed and onto the cold wood floor and lead his child to the kitchen. Looking expectedly at the child. “What do you want?”

“Food.”

“What kind of food? No more leftovers.”

“Anything.”

“Want some grass” the boy was trying to say as little as possible to his least favorite person. Tooru would have to pry the words out of him.

“No, I don’t eat grass.”

“Want some-“

“I want meat.” The child looked away as if he was telling some deep dark secret.

“Oh really?” Tooru smirked at how easy it was to get a child to speak. “What kind?”

“Chicken,” the child mumbled, only loud enough for Tooru to hear it the silent kitchen. “fried chicken.”

With a small smile, Tooru saw as the boy quickly turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks but stayed there nonetheless to watch him cook his favorite food.

That entire morning, Tooru was finally able to have a moment with his son.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Suga, it’s morning,” Daichi softly shook his husband to try to wake him up. Due to him working nights, it was always Koushi’s duty get their son to bed, and his job to wake them up in the morning.

He could tell Koushi wasn’t getting up anytime soon by just shaking him, so let him be to go get Tobio ready for day-care. “Tobio?”

Before opening the door, he heard a loud thud, causing him to rush to open it. Though when he did, there was a wide-eyed little boy on the boy halfway under the bed and no sheets on the bed.

What felt like minutes of them staring at each other, Daichi with a confused expression and Tobio looking like he wanted to hide under a rock. Daichi, of course, the first to speak his thoughts out loud.

“What are you doing?” Walking into the room slowly and looking around for a sign of something wrong.

“Uh….” The boy looked so conflicted on what to say, but he eventually gave up and came from under the bed, with something in his hands.

They looked crumpled up sheets.

Daichi looked at the bed.

_His bed sheets._

“It was a accident!” Tobio semi-yelled holding the bed sheets up for Daichi to take.

“Tobio, did you pee the bed?” he didn’t see the big deal in a child, who was barely potty trained, peeing the bed. Everyone’s done it.

“Mhm.” Tobio nodded his head, looking up with tears running down his rosy cheeks. Although the tears were quickly streaming down his face, his mouth with sealed shut and he was only shaking slightly.

Daichi’s heart immediately softened at his child’s attempt to keep quick. Most of the children he has seen have never been able to keep quick when crying, especially not a 2 year-old. He took the boy in his arms and swayed from side to side to calm him down.

When he stopped hearing the sniffles, he put him down and wiped the tears from his eyes, softly smiling at him. “Everyone makes mistakes, it’s okay.”

He took his time to get Tobio ready, it was like the boy had a glass heart, that was always breaking.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You know that’s not how you put on a shirt.” Kozume, for the third time, reached out to attempt and help Lev put on his t-shirt. Once again he tried to back away and do everything himself.

“I can do it by myself, see!” Lev stood proudly in front of Kozume when he finished putting the shirt in.

“Lev,”

“Yeah?”

“It’s backwards.” Kozume sighed with a small smile.

They both heard snickering by the door, looking to see it was just Tetsurou. Lev ran over to him hugging his leg and smiling up at him.

“I put on my shirt myself!” He again, stood proudly, as if what Kozume said went in one ear and out the other.

“Dude, it’s not on right,” Tetsurou laughed a little and lightly pushed him towards Kozume. “Kenma told you so let him fix it for you.”

“But I can-“

He was cut off by Kozume pulling the shirt over his face.

Kozume loved this child to death, but he honestly talked too much, more than Tetsurou.

Even though the shirt was over his face, he still tried to talk. Kozume put his hands on the boy’s pale skin on his stomach and squeezed and moved his all over to tickle him.

The boy’s squirming and giggle helped silence him… to an extent.

Before Lev could complain and try to put his shirt on himself, it was already flipped and put on. Earning a pout from the child.

“Come on so we can see your friends.” Tetsurou picked the child up and walked out the door. Kozume could still hear the giggle from behind the door.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keiji woke up to screaming and multiple things falling, gladly none sounded like glass. He got up and opened the door, seeing bright orange run past the door with Koutarou in tow not even noticing him at the door.

“You gotta get ready,” they both ran into the living room. Keiji sighed, why was this always on weekdays?

“Bokuto-san.” When he walked in the room, everything froze.

Shouyou, who about to throw a couch pillow, was staring at Keiji like a deer in headlights.

Koutarou, who looked like he was about to tackle Shouyou onto the couch, was now shyly smiling at Keiji.

Shouyou instantly started smiling and quickly threw the pillow at Koutarou’s face and ran over to Keiji.

Keiji chuckled at Koutarou’s surprised face when the pillow dropped and picked up Shouyou.

“Why aren’t you ready yet Shouyou?”

“The monster was chasing me,” He pointed at Koutarou accusingly and laughed a little.

“I did no such thing.” Koutarou stood and shook his head. Keiji raised his eyebrow in questioning, causing the man’s shoulders to drop immediately in defeat. “Okay maybe a little, it was only to wake him up, he took it too far.” The grown man pointed his finger accusingly at the child in turn.

_How childish._

Keiji laughed at them both and shook his head, then put Shouyou down. “Go get ready Shouyou, and you need to get ready also.” Was he always in control like this? (yes)

The little child ran to the bathroom and get ready. The big child hugged Keiji as soon as the child left. He was kissing him all over his face and neck in small pecks.

Keiji laughed and put his hands on Koutarou’s chest to push him away. “Don’t you have something to do?”

“Yeah, you owe me.” Koutarou smirked at his husband. He watched as he was still laughing, the curve of his lips as he smiled, the dent in his cheeks showing his barely visible dimple. He loved him entirely, and he knew it was the same vice versa.

“I know that but Shouyou isn’t even at day-care yet.” Keiji slightly smiled at him and left to the bedroom.

Again leaving Bokuto to get the boy ready.

Most likely a very bad idea.


	3. The Daddy-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at day-care was meant to be the day all children get to see their friends and maybe learn a little.  
> This day, began a battle no soft-hearted child could withstand.  
> The battle......of the Daddy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This summary is probably the worst I've ever thought of lol, but we are talking about kids here.  
> No, the parents won't be fighting to the death, hopefully that wasn't the first thought in your mind.
> 
>  
> 
> (you savages)
> 
> Also, concerning Kyoutani(lil mad-dog), I know he is a second-year while all the other kids are first-years, but I still want to make him grow up with them like he is a 2 year-old.... but he isn't.  
> So pretend he is 2 while keeping in mind that he is still 3 ;)  
> That kind of made my head heart...

In front of the large school, all the parents stood to send off their little men and women. Little kids littered the courtyard either smiling or crying when their parents announced their leave.

But as early as it was the slightly cloudy morning, it was never too early for a battle.

Among children anyway.

“Ha! I’m older that you!” the little sun shouted at Tobio. He stood like he had one a hard battle, legs spread and head held high, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Even if it was true, he was 6 months older.

Neither of them had known that until the saw a chart that showed each month orderly.

“So, I’m smarter than you,” Tobio had an obvious frown at the boys teasing.

“I’m older than him too!” Lev somehow found his way into the argument. He and Shouyou were having a ball mocking Tobio at their very small age difference.

“It doesn’t even matter,” Tobio looked away in aggravation, only to meet eyes with another child walking over with glasses.

Looking at the calendar chart and back at Tobio he slightly smirked a little. “I’m older too.”

“Everyone is older than him, his birthday is at the very end of the year,” Kentarou interjected. “I’m older too, but we have the same month.”

The small group of children surrounding the calendar chart looked at each other, expecting a new thing to talk about.

They did.

“My daddy’s cool!” Shouyou shouted, slightly scaring the others. “He can write books and stuff.”

“My daddy makes games,” Lev laughed and puffed out his chest. “They have adventures and stuff in them.”

“Mine makes food,” Kentarou added slowly. “It’s always good.”

“My daddy makes places,” Tobio seemed to be sucked into their small argument. “He does it at night like batman.”

“My mom’s a teacher.” The boy with the glasses had all the eyes on him.

All the other kids had confused faces. They never thought of someone having a mom, or what that was to begin with. “A mom?” Kentarou was the first to question it.

“She is a teacher here, the pineapple?” the boy took his time to actually think about what he said. A pineapple was a fruit, not a teacher. Maybe it can be…

“What’s a mom” Lev’s question shocked the boy. He even took a moment to see if he was kidding.

“A mom is…” in reality, the boy didn’t even know.

“Who cares?!” Shouyou smiled at the attention back on him. “My dad is better anyways.”

“Nuh-uh! Games are better than books!” Lev turned to him fully in challenge.

“Books make you smart, but you’re dumb!” Shouyou stuck his tongue out.

“Food is better.” Kentarou scowled at both of them. His dad was obviously better compared to games and books.

“Building makes houses though!” Tobio crossed his arms frown in place.

“Teaching makes you smartest then books,” glasses boy cut Shouyou off before he could say anything else.

“What’s your name?”

“Kei.”

“Kei?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a idiot, more than Bakayama.” Sticking his tongue out even more at Kei.

_“Hey!”_

Kei scowled at Shouyou as he continued. His faces started turning red to angrier he got.

“Dads are for idiots! Moms are better!” He glared at all of them, while they stared back at him.

Then came the tears.

And then the office.

And the dads with great jobs.

All four respectable dads were sitting in the principal’s office, with their own child in their laps.

“What was it that make Kyo-chan cry?” Tooru hardly ever saw his son cry. But here he was, face in his now wet shirt silently crying. Now that it was one of those rare times, he was as calm as he could be but ready to lash out at whatever came to be the reason.

Kozume was silently waiting for an answer while Lev was getting snot and tears on his shirt. Lev was a loud crier, but he was able to calm him down when he walked in, with a lollipop.

Koutarou was the most unstable of the four, he nearly cried _with_ his child when he got there. Shouyou was still obviously crying into his shoulder while he rubbed circles on his back. How could it be the first day and Shouyou was already brought to tears?

_He had hardly even met the teacher._

Tobio was sitting on Daichi’s lap, bottom lip sucked into his mouth and the top quivering. Fresh tears were still running down his red cheeks but he barely made a sound. Daichi was the most composed and whispering to his son that everything was going to be fine.

“Well,” Shimizu looked at her son who was sitting in a seat next to her behind the desk, being quiet and looking guiltily away from her. “Apparently they were having an argument about who’s parent was better. Eventually, Kei had said that moms are better and dads are stupid and called them all idiots.”

Tooru, as a wonderful and caring parent, busted out laughing at her explanation. When he saw all eyes on him, the man with blond hair was slightly smiling up at him, he quickly composed himself covering the small laughs with coughs.

“Um, they didn’t fight or anything though right?” Daichi looked back at the principal still expecting the worst. When he the woman shook her head he let a small laugh escape his lips, but covering it with a cough when Tobio looked up at him. Gladly he had stopped crying.

“Oh that’s nothing,” Koutarou laughed a little louder than the normal volume, Shouyou now looking up at him, amber eyes still glossy and cheeks slightly tinted. “It’s no big thing Shou, just ignore bad stuff others say.” He smiled and ruffled his son’s orange hair.

Lev looked at Kozume with his large green eyes. Kozume silently smiled at him and mushed his cheeks to make him smile. Lev laughed did the same to his father so “they could match,” as he usually said.

“Kyo, it’s okay,” Tooru looked down to see Kentarou still in his shirt. “It’s only the first day, it’ll get better alright?” He felt satisfied that his son nodded into him but never made an attempt to get up.

A small sorry was heard by the parents, they turned to the small boy with glasses behind the desk looking at the ground.

“S okay!” Shouyou jumped out of his father’s lap and walking over to Kei smiling from ear to ear. “I forget you.”

“Shou it’s forgive.”

All the children were smiling, except for Tobio but he wasn’t crying so he must be fine, except Kentarou who was still stuck to Tooru.

Shimizu slightly smiled at Tooru and his son’s unmoving body. “He may go home if he wants, it is only the first day so it’s fine.” Her small offer brought a small smile to Tooru’s worried face.

“Thank you so much, he’ll be fine tomorrow,” Tooru stood up, having to hold the small boy in his arms. “Nice to meet you all, have a nice day.” He walked out and towards his car outside the building.

He figured he would have to go back to work, the employees wouldn’t mind if his son stayed for the rest of the day. It was his restaurant after all.

With Kentarou now in the back he drove through the empty streets. He took a look in his rearview mirror to notice his son staring at him, seemingly waiting for his attention.

“What is it Kyo-chan?” Kentarou’s stopped having that fierce look and his eyes slightly widened in interest.

“What’s a mom?”

Tooru accidently pressed the brakes, jolting the car, luckily the roads were mostly empty this time of day. When he was driving steadily again he looked in the backseat again, Kentarou eyes with wide with expectancy.

“Um,” Tooru had to think quick before his son lost hope in him, it happened a lot. “a mom is like a dad, but it a woman.” He nodded his head feeling content with his own response.

Looking back at his son, the boy was tilting his head questionably. “Kei said his mom’s a pineapple.”

“He probably meant principal,” slightly smiling he continued his explanation. “Remember the woman at the desk?” the boy nodded his head. “That was the principal and his mom.”

Kentarou hummed in acceptance and looked out the window. “Where we going?”

“Since it’s too early to go home, you gonna have to stay with me at the restaurant.” Tooru knew how much Kentarou loved the place, even though he didn’t voice it. He had allowed him to choose the entire interior décor, making sure it matched of course.

The boy also likes to eat, mostly fried chicken though.

He heard an okay from the back and continued driving. Taking a few quick glance every now and then to see his son still having that small smile on his face and happiness as he drove. Moments like these were why he never regretted anything in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have a little chapter here and there that involved the kids entirely at day-care.  
> You guys could see how they act and everything without their parents.  
> Thanks for keeping up with me so far, I totally appreciate!!  
> Please leave any comments on if I made a mistake or anything though!  
> I was excited to add in my girl Kiyoko and Tsukkishima is still gonna be an ass  
> More characters to come though.


	4. Best Friends in the Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been on in so long!  
> School literally want me to have no life, but I brought this as my apology :*  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, I love reading them so much!!!!!

“Hey guy what ya doin’?” Hajime walked into Kentarou’s room. Tooru was working a little later than usual, so he had sent the boy home early to stay with Hajime since he is usually home.

“Building,” Kyoutani continued to build…whatever it was out of Lego blocks. He didn’t give his father enough attention to try and explain what it was though.

“Building what?” At the question, the boy stopped building as if taking time to actually think about it.

“Don’t know.” Slightly frowning at his own answer, he started to put all the Legos away to fully avoid the subject. “Read to me.” He grabbed a book that had some kind of large, white castle on it, holding it up to Hajime.

“Kyo, that’s not how you ask for stuff,” Hajime gave the boy a stern look, allowing him to correct his common mistake.

Kentarou mumbled a please, resulting in a small smile from his father. They both laid on the living room couch to read “The White Castle Prince”.

“In the beginning…”

 

 

“I’ve already said I don’t have the time to visit them right now,” it was later than it should have been for Tooru to be coming home. He was too busy dealing with his other location in Tokyo to be able to get home at a reasonable time. “No, that’s not how it works, they can wait a few weeks. I don’t hire children-“

At the sight of his two favorite loves on the couch asleep on the couch, he instantly realized how unnecessary the call was. Ignoring the other person's pleads to keep talking, he said his quick “goodbye, talk tomorrow,” he smiled to himself.

Hajime was laying on his back, taking up all the space on the couch with his head leaning against the corner between the armrest and back pillows. Kentarou was flat out on his stomach on top of Hajime’s chest, stretched out like a star and face facing away from the couch. The usual frown was not there, just a peaceful expression.

“This is gold,” Tooru smiled broadly at their adorable position, taking more than a few picture of them before draping a comforter over them. “Best trophy husband goes to muah.”

Sending another small smile to the couch sleepers, he himself went to bed.

 

 

_The Next Morning_

“That’s not how you draw a bird,” Shouyou was again, criticizing on of the many things Tobio saying it was ‘wrong’. First it was a flower, then a house, next was a lollipop, and the list goes on.

“It’s a crow, duh.” Tobio rolled his eyes, or tried to, and continued to color in his little black bird.

“But owls are so much cooler, they’re noturning.” The little redhead grinned at the big word he learned from his writer of a father. Though, it did nothing to help because Tobio did not even know what that word was.

“That’s not a word,” narrowing his dark blue eyes and the boy’s amber-colored ones.

“Yes it is! Daddy taught it to me and he know a lot of words.” He shouted in defense, getting closer than Tobio expected.

“Shut up, idiot!” Tobio pushed Shouyou away into the bookshelf, causing him and the shelf to fall down. Luckily the book shelf didn’t fall onto the tiny redhead. Though a book did fall on his head, making a scratch on his pale forehead, and it was bleeding.

Everyone in the classroom was silently staring at Shouyou’s blank face and the moderate amount of blood flowing down the bridge of his nose and dripping from the tip.

When the teacher finally came to examine him and his cut, he didn’t cry, but Tobio was balling. Like he was the one who got scratched with the book and Shouyou was watching him, confused.

It was the kids’ second time in the office on the fifth day of school, though, they were with their second father this time. Tobio staring at the floor and Shouyou laughing in his father’s arms.

“It’s just a small scratch, he will be fine,” Keiji spoke calmly, as he had noticed how the black-haired boy had looked very distressed. “Shouyou doesn’t really cry over pain.”

“They were argueing, not aggressively until Tobio pushed him,” Kiyoko read off a piece of paper, Koushi guessing it was from their children’s teacher. “Tobio, it’s mean to push people over a disagreement. You are very lucky to have a good friend like Shouyou that didn’t get mad at you.” Tobio gave a small grunt and looked back at the ground.

“We’re friends?!” Shouyou broke the short silence and was smiling at Tobio. But the boy only gave a shrug in response, while Koushi was laughing at his son.

“Do you want to be friends with Shouyou, Tobio?” Koushi whispered into Tobio’s ear. The boy nodded his head after minute to think.

The red head ran over and hugged him with all the strength he could muster and smiled happily at him. He then ran back over to his father and climbed onto his lap.

“Can Tobio come and play pleaaase?”

Keiji looked over at the grey-haired man and raised an eyebrow in questioning. Koushi smiled a little and nodded his head at him.

“Sure. But tomorrow because daddy had to work today.” Keiji nodded his head and Shouyou started jumping with excitement and rambling to Tobio about all the things they would do over at his house.

“We can go ahead and exchange contacts on the way out,” Koushi got up, holding hands with Tobio. “Thanks for calling Shimizu-san.” He and Keiji then walked out after saying their good-byes.

They walked out to the front, walking behind the two children who were somehow getting along with smiles, big and small, on their faces.

“Thanks again for the invitation, Tobio isn’t really that open with other kids.” Koushi smiled shyly.

“It’s fine, the only person Shouyou plays with at home is Bokuto-san, but he needs to be working, not playing. It’s like having two children with them.”

“Bokuto-san?”

“Oh, that’s my husband, he only works from home since he is a writer, but he always gets distracted by Shouyou.”

“Really? My husband won’t STOP working.” Laughing at the many times Daichi came home exhausted, even though he was warned multiple times. “But he works nights, so he gets time at home to sleep it off.”

“Daddy! I’m hungry!” Shouyou started tugging on Keiji’s pants pocket. Tobio stood in front of his own father nodding his head agreeing with Shouyou.

“I guess that’s my cue to go,” Koushi laughed a little at Tobio’s openness. “Nice meeting you Akaashi-san.”

“Nice meeting you too, I can pick them both up tomorrow for the convenience, or just text me.” Keiji waved the other off and headed towards his own car.

On the car ride home, Shouyou was continuously crying in the backseat.

When Keiji wasn’t looking, he had ripped the band-aid off, he was either crying from the pain the band-aid left behind or the blood what was still running down his face… probably both.

“Shouyou why would you do that?” Keiji sighed into the steering wheel at the red light. “If you stop crying, I’ll buy you a donut or two, okay?”

When he got no response, he turned to see the boy had sucked in his upper lip while his bottom was still slightly quivering. It would have been a cute picture if it weren’t for the blood still running down his face.

He turned into a nicely-sized shop called ‘Food Palace’, but quickly before walking in, he had to wipe away all the blood and get him a new band-aid.

Before Keiji could ask the boy what kind of doughnuts he wanted, the child had run up to the counter jumping up and down.

“Kenniiii!” after calling that out, the small boy behind the counter turned to see a bouncing head of orange hair behind the counter. Getting out of his seat, he leaned over to stare down at Shouyou.

“Shouyou? What do you want” the boy responded, slightly rudely.

Keiji knew he had not recognized him. The short black hair, angry looking eyes, and small pout didn’t bring anything he had seen to mind.

“What are you doing? Can I sit there too? Where’s your daddy?” Shouyou was spitting out questions back to back, but was quickly cut off.

“You can’t sit here, it against the rule, and this is his food place.” The boy had only answered what he saw fit as worth and sat back into his high chair.

“Shouyou what do you wan-“

“Yahoo~ welcome to Food Palace, what would you like?” a man taller than Keiji had walked in through a door that was most likely the kitchen.

He princely features, his skin was slightly less pale than his own and his hair was the same chocolatey color as his eyes were. He had a business looking smile on his face and was most likely the owner and this boy’s father.

“Kenni’s daddy!” Shouyou was again jumping up and down to get the man’s attention, Keiji was confused on how he knew this man.

The man, surprised like anyone else would be, looked over the counter to see Shouyou smiling up at him. “Hello Chibi.” Though the man was smiling lightly, Shouyou still didn’t like his given nickname. “You haven’t been to the office again right?”

This was probably one of the children that was sent to the office alongside Shouyou on the first day of school. Koutarou would most likely remember who this man was then.

“Yeah! I went today cause Tobio pushed me into a booksheff and then it fell, but a biiiiig book fell and hit me on my head, then blood can down real fast like WHOSHH but I didn’t cry cause I’m strong.” The red head smiled proudly up at the man who looked like he wanted to laugh a little at the story.

“Well, what would Chibi-chan like from dear Oikawa Tooru?”

“A buuuunch of doughnuts an-“Keiji had to cut him off before he went on another one of his rambles.

“No, just a dozen doughnuts with chocolate icing please.” Quickly catching Tooru’s attention.

“Okay~,” Tooru headed for the kitchen. “and he can sit up by the counter with Kyo-chan as he waits.” Leaving them at the counter.

Keiji looked down at his son to see him looking up pleading for approval. Laughing, he nodded his head and the boy left for the door that lead to behind the counter.

 

 

“Thanks for visiting, and nice meeting you Akaa-chan.” Tooru waved them off along with his son. Kentarou still had an angry look on his face, but it was obvious he was having fun with Shouyou to talk to.

“Bye-bye!!” Shouyou ran outside and to the car after Keiji said his quick goodbyes to catch up with him.

The seemingly short car ride home was mainly filled with childish songs and day-care stories, both from Shouyou.

When about to open the door, it blasted open, scaring both Keiji and Shouyou half to death. In the doorway, stood Koutarou with a broad smile on his face. After pushing them both inside, he slammed the door and turned to them both still smiling.

“Guess was what Kaashi’?” He began to lean in more and more with anticipation.

“You made dinner, but ended up with something that could kill us all in less than 5 minutes?” saying this with a straight face, because it was possible.

Keiji had never met a worse cook than Koutarou, once, he tried to boil water for noodles. When he realized he had forgot all about it, he came back to see it had all evaporated. It would make sense if he didn’t have an alarm or if he wasn’t following the recipe but those where both included.

“That was one time,” he laughed nervously, but quickly shook it off. “but no, that’s not it. I finished the book!” smiling proudly at his husband.

“Oh…OH! Finally!” Keiji gasped slightly at the thing he least expected. “Good, good, it should have been done weeks ago, but whatever…”

“Kaashi’!”

“Anyways where is it, computer?” Keiji began to set the food down and gave the doughnuts for Shouyou to put up.

“Oh! What are those? Can I see?” while Koutarou reached out for the doughnut box, Shouyou sternly slapped his hand away.

“No, these are mine and Tobio’s.” he furiously shook his head at his now dramatic father

“Who is that?! Why does he get a doughnut and I don’t?” the man ran to the couch and dropped himself onto it in exasperation.

Keiji chuckled and left to go check on the now finished book.

“Kaashi’ who’s this new rival for my son’s love!?"


	5. Just Go Along with It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying my best to update regularly nad failing.  
> Right now, my main focus is building the kid's relationships and families.  
> Along with adding a few of my favorite characters!  
> Thanks for all the support, really motivates me to think of new ideas for you all.  
> (BTW, this probably full of mistakes, it's like 12 in the morning on a school night)

A few months had passed as the children continued to go to day=care. They all grew closer as classmates and best friends, especially Shouyou and Tobio.

They both continued to go to each other’s homes and came closer and closer, which made the parents happier to see the children grow with someone they obviously loved mutually.

It still concerned the motherly parent how they could argue more than laugh, but it never ended with any injuries, no major ones anyway.

But it was the first night that neither pair of parents could allow the children to see each other. Koutarou and Keiji had to go to a Tokyo to visit a family friend and Daichi and Koushi were supposed to go to a wedding that night. They had decided to go since it was a once in a blue moon that Daichi was actually off that same night.

The only issue for both families was the children had made a plan at day-care to spend the night together. When they found out their plans would have to be saved for the next weekend, it didn’t end very well.

“No no no no no no!” Shouyou repeatedly yelled it over and over again after Keiji told him about visiting a friend in Tokyo. Koutarou had given up as soon as the boy started crying, making him just want to cry and go along with staying home. Throughout the temper tantrum, Keiji had tried to soothe his nerves with a promise of next weekend plus more donuts for Tooru’s shop, but that made it way worse.

“Shouyou, I thought you liked your uncle though?” The friend they were visiting was like family to Keiji, same to Koutarou and Shouyou. Shouyou had always liked him so he was confused on why he didn’t want to take this rare visit to see his usually very busy friend.

“I wanna be with Tobiooooo!” he started crying even harder after saying his best friends name. He dropped to the floor and threw his head back and started screaming with tears running down his plump, now bright red face.

Keiji sighed and look over at Koutarou freaking out in the kitchen. It was a great similarity to how his husband has his still strange mood swings. Sure, they got way better than they used to be, but him and Shouyou still pretty much act the same.

“This is ridiculous..” slightly groaning at his son’s stubborn tears, he took out his phone and called the desired group in topic.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_5 minutes earlier at another family’s lovely abode_

“Tobio open the door!” Daichi banged on the door continuously. Koushi continued to laugh even harder every minute wasted on trying to open the child’s locked door.

After also getting his plans ruined by his parent’s plans, he actually just stared at them with tears slowly coming down his tainted pink cheeks. Before Koushi could even attempt a word of comfort, he ran to his room and locked the door.

They didn’t even know they had a lock on his door.

Daichi had been attempting to go into his room, he went from whispering promises of a better play date to threatening the small child.

After what felt like hours of a transition of whispers and shouting, Koushi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Without disturbing Daichi or looking at the collar I.D. he answered with a small chuckle.

“Hello?”

“Suga-san?” he could hear his soft between the screams in the background, he couldn’t tell if they were from a grown man or a baby.

“Yeah, you're having a problem too?” He laughed a little at both their issues.

“Yes, I’m guessing your busy on Saturday as well since you can’t babysit Shouyou. We are going to Tokyo in a little bit.” Keiji tried his best to move away from both his husband and son into the bathroom.

“Mhm, we have to go to dinner early and a wedding later tonight, Tobio truly doesn’t want to go.” Koushi peeked into the hallway to see Daichi whispering against the door for the fifth time that day.

“If you don’t mind, we could have Bokuto-san’s brother babysit them both for the night. I know Shouyou is able to cry himself to sleep if he wanted.”

“Great, Tobio locked himself in his room, I think Daichi might praise you as a god.” The silver-haired man laughed when he saw his husband laying against the door with his head in his hands.

“Okay, I’ll text you his address, see you later.” Keiji laughed slightly and hung up.

“Bokuto-san, get your brother to baby sit Shouyou and Tobio.” Putting his phone down, he picked up the drowsy little boy with tears still running down his face.

“What if he’s busy?” Koutarou began to come out of his distressed state at the mention of his younger brother. Not that they didn’t get along, just that he’s never babysat Shouyou before, let alone ever.

“Because it makes me and Suga-san’s life easier. Hurry up and get Shouyou dressed with pajamas too.” Keiji put Shouyou into his husband's arm and went to take a shower.

Koutarou was a little confused at why he had to do it, but with Shouyou staring up at him with his large amber eyes, he couldn’t say no.

_I’m so soft._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

“Now be nice, don’t break anything, eat all your food, and have fun okay.” Grinning at the little raven-haired boy, he sent him off to his first babysitter. The boy nodded stiffly and hugged both his parents, running off to meet Shouyou at the door.

With their final goodbyes and thanks., Koushi and Daichi left for their blessed night out.

“Tobio! You get to meet Yuyu!” Bokuto put Shouyou down to be closer to his confused friend.

The door swung open and an unknown man taller than even his parents, maybe like Shouyou’s owl-daddy?

Speaking of his owl-daddy, Tobio watched as the man seemingly jumped onto the stranger laughing along with him and his other daddy looked slightly happy but went forward to stop them.

Tobio was obviously left out.

After the commotion, everyone went inside and started talking about random things, when the strange man noticed Tobio. He bent down to eye level to get a little closer to his.

“And you’re?” The guy cocked an eyebrow at Tobio slightly retreating form into Shouyou. Scanning his every detail as he spoke.

His hair was weird, all yellow at the top and brown under. His eyes were like Shouyou’s owl daddy’s. He had earrings and his tongue had one too. Extra weird.

“You look weird,” He mumbled from behind Shouyou and turned away from him pouting. This was followed by Koutarou’s coughing/laughing and rolling on the floor.

“Have you seen him?” Yuuji not so inconspicuously, pointed his thumb at his older brother _still_ rolling on the floor. “Whatever, I’m way funner than he is anyways.” Smirked proudly at the child who still wouldn’t look at him.

“Yuyu that’s not a word,” Shouyou started to actually pay attention to the conversation. He always called his uncle out whenever he said a word that sounded like it wasn’t a word. Keiji was sure he got it from his other father, since he knew so many words.

Keiji instantly stopped mentally praising his intelligence when he noticed that that same man was still on the floor laughing.

“Yo, why you gotta call me out like that. Thought we were family and all that lovely stuff.” The pierced man raised an eyebrow at his nephew expecting a hug or smile or something.

“I do, but Tobio’s here.”

Resulting in Koutarou continuing to roll around.

Keiji sighed to keep from openly laughing at his brother-in-law getting dissed by someone other than a girl. He quickly dragged Koutarou out the house before they were late. With some goodbyes and a few forehead kisses, Koutarou’s also going to his GROWN brother, they left for their long trip.

The children watched as the door shut and then switched their eyes back to Yuuji. It was pretty silent for a few second and there was a slow growl from the endless pit of the two children.

The man sighed and quickly got up to head to the kitchen. He heard a mumble of “hungry,” knowing it was from that Tobio kid.

The kids sat at the table in the large kitchen and waiting for something edible to lead its way into their mouths. The babysitter desperately, yet calmly, moved around to look for some actual food, but all he noticed was some margarita mix, vodka, and one box of pancake mix.

It was way too late for kids to eat pancakes, and Shouyou never even liked pancakes.

_He is totally a waffle kinda guy._

“Well~” he clapped his hands to catch their wandering attention. “There is no food here. Gotta go out to buy some tonight. Adventure or what?” Raising his eyebrows in anticipation of the boy’s questioning faces.

Shouyou nodded his head vigorously the same time Tobio shook his head slowly.

Confused, Yuuji only shrugged and asked what the kids wanted to better understand what to get.

“Meat Buns!”

“Stew!”

“God! Never mind, I’m picking. We’ll get a pizza or two, with meat on it.” Mumbling to himself, he grabbed his keys and lead the children to his car. Maybe an issue or two arose in said car.

  1. The kids need car seats.
  2. They both want to sit in the front.



As on any other occasion, they fought, in the backseat, with seatbelts sitting awkwardly on their chests. They actually looked like the car was trying to choke them with the seat belts.

Shouyou’s pale face had a now purple bruise on his forehead and scratch under his eyes. Tobio’s slightly tanned skin had a slightly red imprint on his cheek where Shouyou pimp slapped him at least 5 times minimum. Yuuji was laughing the whole time so he unintentionally let it go that far.

Luckily that baby fight had taken up the time of the whole trip to the pizza place a few minutes from his own home.

Like the idiotic uncle/babysitter he has always been, he let the kids sit in the car, in an empty lot…..at 7:45 at night.

Tough there was hardly anyone in that pizza shop, it took his longer than expected to pick up a pizza that had been ordered prior to leaving the house. He was lucky their stuff is good. He quickly walked back to the car, put the pizza in the passenger seat and drove off highly satisfied.

With all the love and compassion for Shouyou he had in his heart, he only noticed that him and Tobio had not been in that car with him the WHOLE RIDE HOME.

He had noticed when he was about to walk in the house that no one was following him in, nor what there a sound outside.

There was only one thought flowing through his pierced head.

_My brothers gonna kill me!_

He slid the pizza onto the counter, and jumped back into the car, not knowing if he even locked his door. The ride was noticeably much slower without those two. So he just thought of ways that Koutarou would kill him.

Koutarou was an easy guy to get along with, he was book smart and socially idiotic just by nature. The only thing he hates, is those few times he got on his bad side, he felt like his brother would stab him.

_Never try to make fun of something he loves._

That was the only rule Yuuji had for dealing with Koutarou. Sure, Keiji can be pretty scary, but that gray-haired man was a force to be reckoned with.

Pulling up to the pizza place he had only recently left, he quickly got out the car (locking the doors this time). He ran around the small shop, ran around the other shop across the street, and a little up the street.

In mid-panic, he felt his phone buzzing on his thigh, picking up without checking mumbling a nervous hello.

_Please bless me with the luck to not have-_

“Hey? Yuuji?” his brother’s voice broke his train of thought and faith in his right to live. Then again, he could be asking that they were coming early.

 _Oh god!_ His brother could hardly separate from his kid, he wouldn’t be surprised if he really did

“Yuuji? Okay, well me and Keiji are stuck in a storm in Tokyo so we might not be back till the morning.” Explaining the situation, it was obvious in his voice that he wanted to come home. About to tease his brother, he realized he was lucky enough to have way more time to look for those two kids. Smiling to himself, he found his confidence again.

“Well ain’t that too bad? Just means more fun for me.” Laughed into the speaker after hearing Keiji laugh a little in the background. “Better hope Yo doesn’t want to stay with his favorite uncle huh, big bro?”

“You can’t keep him away from me little bro! Let me talk to my little guy!” Yuuji had to pull the phone away from his ear to keep from having bleeding eardrums. He chuckled, hearing Keiji tell him to calm down since everyone else was probably asleep.

_Shit he wants the kid._

Composing himself again to keep from being suspicious, he slowly walked around the neighborhood to look for the kids and stayed quiet on the phone.

“Too late, they went to sleep soon as you left.” Trying to keep his voice from cracking like it usually did when he was under a lot of pressure.

“Really? I thought he would be hungry since he hasn’t eaten since mid-afternoon.” Keiji had taken the phone from his now overexcited husband to have a composed conversation. He sounded more curious than what Yuuji wanted but he couldn’t be caught already, he can’t be caught.

“He didn’t mention being hungry to me. Him and his buddy looked kinda tired after watching T.V. since it was pretty late.” He tried to sound nonchalant to hid the suspicions. “I’ll feed them when th-“

A loud cry from behind him cut off, obviously knowing it was Shouyou. There was another smaller cry on the side so he guessed that it was the other one. He truly didn’t want to move towards it since he was still on the phone with their parents, but made sure not to lose the sound.

“Well~” his happiness shone through his voice. “I’m gonna go on to bed. You should do the same, stop worrying their fine, night night!” hung up to keep from Keiji’s reasonable question about his unreasonable answers. After putting his phone in his pocket, he ran faster than he expected towards the crying.

After a while of running, the cries getting louder and louder, he found the two kids sitting in front of a corner store. Though it was small, the lights were still on, so he didn’t know why they didn’t just go inside.

He ran over to them, scaring them both into more tears, and ran back the way he came to his car.

He kind of, sort of, through them in the back seat and sped home.

Partially because he had finally found the.

For the other part, he was starving.

 He scared them _again_ after throwing them over his shoulder and running into his house that he had forgotten to lock. Dropping them on the couch, he turned swiftly back to the door and lock it.

He had to catch his breath and nearly fell over trying to get back to the living room.

The two year olds watched his fall onto the couch face down, tears now stained their faces. They had calmed down in the car, also slightly sleepy.

Yuuji looked at them but didn’t say anything. What truly frightened the kids was that his face was as horrid as the time Shouyou broke his flat screen T.V. when tripping over the cord.

Of course, he was safe, but never wanted to see Yuuji normally smug expression look like he had wanted to kick his own nephew out into the cold. Even Tobio shivered and looked away, as did Shouyou.

Slowly getting up, Yuuji ran his fingers through his hair and put his hands on his face tiredly.

“Don’t you dare think about talking about this ever again.” Side glancing at the now shy kids.

They nodded and ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

 _Never doing this again_ , Yuuji thought, falling back onto the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was probably the most excited about introducing new characters, I still have a few more in store.   
> Terushima Yuuji is like one of my top faves when it comes to straight attitude, so smug (plus the piercing make him so....ugh)  
> I was really reaaalllly excited writing this and wanted to post it so bad!  
> But next chapter is gonna be way better, hopefully, longer too since I'm way busier these past few weeks but I try, promise!  
> Leave kudos and comments, I love them all!   
> Thanks ;)


	6. Uncle Ushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel so so so bad about not updating in forever, I do!  
> I do still love this story to the bottom, of my heart, but I did start running out of ideas around the time for Finals.  
> I'm also trying to introduce some of my favorite characters too.  
> But it is getting harder to update the longer this lasts so I'll either end this earlier than I hoped or just end it so sorry in advance!!

Tooru knows the person on the receiving end of the phone could only hear him, but he was starting to give up on them completely. This was the reason Hajime made him answer his phone whenever he knew his previous co-worker would call. The man was a friend of the family , but he still texted before he called.

“Ushiwaka…” Hajime watched as his husband was smiling mercilessly, chuckling every time his eyebrow twitched. “I thought you had visitors over, shouldn’t you be a host and entertain them.”

“I was, they left this morning to go pick up Shouyou.” Wakatoshi spoke bluntly.

“So you call me at the ass crack of dawn to-“

“Good morning Ushijima, how ‘re things?” With Hajime’s hand over the angry man’s mouth, the former took the phone and spoke to his dear friend, smirking cheekily at the other.

“Hey Iwaizumi, had to let you know that I’m coming up to visit.” As always, he is a very organized person. “I’ll be there for about a week or two, then I have to travel again.”

“Cool, Kyo’s been wanting to see you anyways.” Nodding in understanding. He quickly shook his hand away from Tooru after the childish man had licked his entire palm. “Speaking of the other kid, does he live in this area too? There’s this other boy at his school named Shouyou.”

“They live in the same city, but I haven’t had time to visit either of you.” Wakatoshi had slight, oh so VERY slight, disappointment in his voice.

“I’m sure they’ll be glad to see you. Shouyou could maybe come over since him and Kyo are pretty cool and you could see them at the same time.” Hajime slightly smiled into the phone at his friends HIGHLY rare soft side.

“If Keiji doesn’t mind. You can go see, I’ll talk to you when I’m in the area, see you.” With that, Wakatoshi went back to his busy schedule.

Hajime still smiling, returned the phone to his husband. The questioning/annoyed face he saw was all he needed to know for him to ignore him for a few hours.

“Iwa-chan! Don’t ignore me, what did the demon want?” Tooru threw himself over Hajime’s back like a king’s cape.

“Do you not have a restaurant to run?” completely ignoring his complaints, he continued walking around the house as if his husband weighed nothing. “Let’s get food, I’m hungry.”

“Iwa-chaaaaaaaaaaaa-“

“Alright, shut up!” Hajime could feel that annoying smirk on his shoulder blades. “He said he’s coming to town in a little while for a few weeks and that he wants to see Kyo and his friend Shouyou.”

“He knows Chibi-chan?!” Tooru gasped from being dropped onto the couch.

“Yeah, I think he knows Akaashi. I think he was the one that you said brought Shouyou to the shop. Kyo is usually talking about him too.”

“Wow…” the man-child began to stare into the distance with vacant eyes. “I never knew someone other than you can stand that… man.”

“Oy! You’re the most annoying person I’ve ever known.” Rolling his eyes and scoffed at his husband. He has never known anyone more childish than that guy, not even their son is that childish. “I’m surprised I have dealt with you for so long.”

“But I’m funny, cool, good with people, creative, gorgeous, multi-talented, gorgeous, and even more gorgeous, but-“

“First of all, don’t be so cocky Shittykawa. Second, shut up, you’re being annoying again.” Hajime chuckled and went to go wake up their son. He could here Tooru mumble something around ‘so mean’ under his breath.

Softly shaking the boy, he watched his eyes slowly opening to the now bright light in his, used to be, dark room. He slowly walked up to the small toddler-sized bed, distinguishing the lump under the covers as their adorably sleeping child.

Bending down to the low level of the bed, he shook the boy until he stirred and began to open his eyes. Realizing the blurry figure was his father, he reached out with the grabby hands that Hajime loved to hold. After getting easily picked up, his heavy head dropped onto his father’s shoulders and was carried into the living room where Tooru had found comfort on the couch.

“Hurry up and feed him before he goes to school. I got stuff to do today later too.” Hajime frowned slightly and nudged Tooru with his foot. When he got no response, he grunted and kicked the grown man off the couch, who landed on the floor with a small scream face first.

“So meannnnn~!”

 

 

“Lev, you’ve literally only packed a pair of shoes and a book.” Watching the white haired child ignore him, Tetsurou explored the room to finish packing and clean up everything the boy abandoned every few seconds. Lev had an attention span shorter than his children’s books, actually shorter than those 10 paged books. But he was also hard-headed like one too, both figuratively and literally.

Lev had actually been invited to weekday field trip at the school. It mostly came as a surprise to Tetsurou because he never thought that was a real thing for kids in only day care. Well until he was reminded by Kenma with a ‘That’s how we met Kuroo’.

 They were supposedly going to an aquarium in Tokyo with a seemingly small group of his other friends. He guessed since the other parents weren’t comfortable with a group of 2, 3, and 4 in a public place without them. He wouldn’t be either, but Kai and Yaku were the teachers that was watching over half of them. They had been old friends in high school.

Even Kenma trusted them, so that was good too.

_He hardly packed anything._

Sighing, he sent a quick text to Kenma to stop by the store to buy a new toothbrush just in case.

But for the love he had in the little child, Lev dropped his toothbrush in the toilet after hoping to reach it. Kuroo had slightly gaped lips, quickly closing them to keep a grunt from escaping.

But with even more love for that _amazing_ child, Lev stared at it and flushed it down the toilet. He watched it swirl around the boil before going down the hole and laughed looked back his father, but stopped.

Tetsurou was a loving father, he did all he could to keep that smile on his pale face and the glow in his big green eyes. But on the moments like this, he couldn’t help but glare with a blank look in his eyes, just staring at him. The fringe that still covers his eye provided a dark shadow, making his look like the things kids imagine under their bed.

Lev was one of those kids.

Before Tetsurou could try to scold the child, Lev’s eyes glossed over, lip quivering. And before Tetsurou could attempt to calm his sadness, tears rolled down the boy’s cheeks like river as he gave a loud whine and ran out the bathroom.

Tetsurou had gotten used to Lev throwing things away or flushing things that was obviously something he needed. He had gotten used to his fat tears and loud whines when he knew he did something wrong. Hell, he had even gotten used to Lev not listening to him, but always convinced him to do what he was supposed.

It was new that Lev actually _ran_ away from him. “Lev?” with a worried expression, he followed on his sons heels as he continuously ran after him all over the flat. He called out to him over and over but he only got an inhuman whine in respond.

Kenma walked in, shopping bag in hand to the child running around the couch, Tetsurou in tow. Cocking his eyebrow, he dropped the bag onto the kitchen counter and grabbed his husband by the forearm before he made another lap around the couch. “Tetsu, what are you doing?”

 “He just started running from me, I don’t know.” Tetsurou mumbled, not making eye contact. Mumbling incoherent words where Kenma could only make out a few words like ‘toothbrush’ and ‘monster’.

An eyebrow now raised, Kenma left the man to his own conscience. He found Lev in their room sitting on the bed. “Why were you running, Lev?”

“Daddy made a face.” The child mumbled quieter than the grown man, eyes cast down like him too. Kenma sighed into the silence, he lives with children.

“Tetsu got you another toothbrush. He knows you like batman so he got you a big pack of them.” Kenma whispered into the boy’s ears, voice like he was trying to keep it a secret.

With wide eyes and a large smile, Lev looked at Kenma in a childlike worship. “Really? The cool ones?” Kenma nodded, cause the child to smile even harder and jump off the bed.

Kenma gave a little grin when he heard Lev run away quicker than earlier yelling for Tetsurou. He could hear the happy mumurs in the living room and even some laughing.

He couldn’t help but chuckle too.


	7. Be Polite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at regular updates, I sorry  
> But uhhh....yeah lol here it is  
> Bare with me you guys, but this is like..plotless  
> Just lil fluffy moments with idiot parents and like 4 of them know what to do

“Shouyou, I doubt you will need sunglasses, its cloudy.” Keiji peeked through the curtains to make sure it wasn’t raining, though he was sure it would start soon.

His son wasn’t fazed by the weather, he liked chilly rainy days just as much as the hot and sunny ones. Since his kind-of uncle was coming, he was beyond ecstatic since yesterday.

Well, maybe they were more of cousins since his father and Keiji’s mother were siblings. Due the Wakatoshi’s parents dying when they were young, the Akaashi’s happily accepted him in. They grew up like brothers, even if they didn’t have any blood relations, they were brothers by mind. That’s what Wakatoshi always used to say anyways.

“But what if the sun comes out? But what if it rains and I get water in my eyeballs? Daddy, when is Oji-san coming?” Shouyou blasted questions at Keiji, while jumping on the couch cushions.

Keiji opened his mouth to send a response, but light knocking mostly answered most of the child’s questions. He could see the boy running to the door, bright flash of orange. And smiled brightly at the tall man that was the source of his excitement.

Also slightly wet.

“Hello Shou.” Bending down as soon as he closed the door to the boy’s eye level. He was slightly surprised when the little boy jumped on his, wrapping little arms and legs around him. But slightly smiled anyways and wrapped large muscular around him.

“Ojiiiiii-san!” Shouyou squealed a giggled holding on tighter.

“Hey Toshi,” Keiji laughed slightly at his siblings awkward looking hug. Shouyou being too small to wrap his tiny arms all the way around the man’s back.

Wakatoshi rose, small smile still on his face and Shouyou now in his arms still giggling, stepping fully into the condo. “Hello Keiji, been a while I noticed.”

Keiji donned a smile of his own. “We video chat almost every other week, but in person, maybe not since Shouyou’s first birthday.”

The other nodded and looked at the still growing child preoccupied with playing loose button on his shirt. He had grown exponentially fast and bright, in more ways than one. Hair wilder and brighter than before, fitting him perfectly.

“So you, Shouyou and Kyoutani are going be together? I’m glad they get along then.” Though it’s not surprising, as Shouyou had befriended that entire school body and its faculty.

“Yes, I was going to get Taro after this. Would it be okay if I rush over, its already sprinkling outside?” The man looked back up at his sibling in questioning.

Keiji smiled softly. “Of course,” he picked up Shouyou’s overnight bag, slowly sneaking the sunglasses out. “Be safe, and Shouyou hates baths. Just a heads up.” He laughed and went to squeeze the little boy and kissed his temple. “Have fun Shouyou, and take your baths.”

“Bye Daddy! I hope Poppy finished work before I get back okay!” he smiled wide and kissed Keiji on the cheek messily. Waving rapidly as him and Wakatoshi headed to the car.

 

 

“I can’t tie my shoes.” Kyoutani mumbles, standing in front of Tooru. His head low as the latter could not see his face at all.

“Okay, do you want me to tie them?” It was a shame he still had communication issues with his own child, but it was still amusing to pull the words out.

“Yes. Please.”

Tooru smiled, since the boy would just be annoyed if he teased him, and dropped to a kneel to tie his shoes. “Are you excited to see Ushiwaka again?” _At least try to make the kid comfortable._

“I don’t know.” Kyoutani turned his face away.

“Isn’t Shou-chan going to be with you too? Aren’t you friends?”

“I don’t know.” Tooru could see his little ears reddening at the mention of ‘friend’, and smiled softly.

“Do you wanna give them muffins as a thank you present?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you know what kind of doughnuts Shouyou likes?”

“Blueberry.”

Tooru let a few chuckles go, Kyoutani turning to him with a slightly red face to match his brightening ears. “So you do know what kind of muffins Shou-chan likes but don’t know anything else?” Kyoutani dropped his head again, obviously from embarrassment, but gave Tooru a chance to rustle his short black hair, but still long enough for his fingers to make it look messy. “It’s okay, I’m glad you know what your friend likes.”

“It’s only ‘cause he get that every time him and his dad come to the shop. I didn’t mean to remember it.” He mumbled the last part with a grumpy tone. Tooru laughed and got up walking into the kitchen.

“Maybe he would want these blueberry muffins that I brought from the shop today hm?” faking thoughtful and knowing the child heard him. He heard him mumble a low “Yeah,I think.”

Hajime walked into the kitchen up from the living room, eyeing a smiling Tooru standing there. He raised an eyebrow in question, but saw as Kyoutani walked in quietly up to his husband slowly.

Tooru bent down to his level and saw they were whispering to each other, Kyoutani blushing the longer they spoke. Tooru smiled widely as Kyoutani pouted with red cheeks and left.

“Oi, what was that?” Hajime spoke up when he no longer heard Kyoutani’s little feet. Tooru face turned from sly to smug throughout the whispering and it was too suspicious.

“Nothing, I’m just a wonderful person Iwa-chan.” He smiled at the man and began putting 3 muffins in a bag for Kyoutani to take with him.

Hajime eyebrow raised even further in suspicion. “What did you do?”

Tooru’s face contorted, looking appalled at those accusations. “Why do I always have to had ‘done something,’ as you say. I’m just giving muffins to the sweet little children and _him_.” He smiled at the last part though.

Hajime laughed and rolled his eyes, grabbing a water from the fridge. “Ushijima hasn’t even done anything to you. Recently anyways…”

“His presence is insulting.”

“That’s literally, the most unreasonable thing you have said all year.”

Tooru, ready to defend his honor, was cut off at a frantic knocking at the door. Internally, and probably externally, groaned at what was to come. Hajime already on his path to open the door.

Wakatoshi stood on the other side with a smiling, very little, Shouyou in front of his leg. He ran ahead and hug a slightly off balance man. “Hey Iwaizumi-san!”

He laughed looking down, the boy having to look directly straight up to see his face clearly. “Hey Hinata.” Words barely out his mouth when Shouyou ran into the house. “Hey Ushijima, glad to see you.” Hajime smiling a little, welcoming him into their abode.

“Nice to see you as well Iwaizumi, glad I could watch your son.”

“Shou-chan!” Tooru shouted and squeezing a giggling Shouyou in his arms. “Kyou-chan said you liked muffins and wanted to give you and Ushiwaka some.”

“Really?!” Shouyou’s eyes widened, as did his smile. “Thank you Tooru-san!” Shouyou squeezing him back.

“Hinata, your screaming again.” Kyoutani walks into the kitchen looking at Shouyou’s happy expression.

“Ken! Thanks for the muffins!” Letting go, Shouyou ran over and tackled Kyoutani, who blushed harshly while being squeezing. He looked away mumbling a “Whatever.”

“Hello Oikawa,” Ushijima peeked through the open doorway looking at the man directly.

“Ushiwaka,” Tooru’s face turned blank as he looked away with a small frown on his face.

“Don’t get pissy with our guest Kusokawa!”

“I didn’t even do anything Iwa-chan!”

“Does your daddy say that a lot?” Shouyou whispered, tried to anyways, to Kyoutani as they sat a little way away from the discussion between the adults.

“Mhm, he said it because he loves him.” Kyoutani whispered back.

“Hellooo Ushiwaka!” Oikawa gave in and ‘politely’ greeted his ‘guest’.

“Thank you for the muffin as well.” Wakatoshi responded unfazed by his obvious annoyance and sarcasm.

Oikawa huffed and went on to leave. “Kyou-chan better be back in one piece.” Leaving the scene.

Hajime sighed, turned to his old friend. “Well, you know how he is, as always. I hope you guys have fun though,” he handed over the bag of muffins. “Nice to see you Hinata and have fun, you too Kyou.” Rsutling his son’s short hair and let them out the door.

“Byeee!” Shouyou waving roughly into the air walking away.

Kyoutani silent and blushing, quickly hugged Ushijima, it was mostly his leg, and moved away going to his car. Ushijima gave a small smile and huffed in a small laugh moving on to the car as well.

Something of an adventure waiting for them that weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with me and the kudos and comments are always a great reminder.  
> I legit, don't know what to say, I'm a mess


End file.
